Starmyu: Rooftop Confessions
by umbreonblue
Summary: As he's rejecting a senpai that asked him out, Hoshitani admits that he likes someone else. Team Otori finds out, and asks him who, but he won't tell. They easily figure out that it's Otori though. What will Otori's response to this be?
1. The Question

Hoshitani was shocked for a second, then frowns, looking at the note in his hand. Nayuki asks concerned, "What's wrong?" Hoshitani shakes his head and smiles, putting the note in his pocket, "It's nothing." Accepting the answer, they both walk to class.

During lunch, Hoshtiani excuses himself and leaves, the other got worried. "What's wrong with him?" Tengenji asks. Nayuki answers, "I don't know." Then, Kuga notices a note on the ground and picks it up. He reads it, then shows it to the others. It says: _'Please meet me up on the roof during lunch. I need to speak with you.'_ Expecting the worst, they raced to the roof, then hide behind the door.

Hoshitani was in facing a senpai. Suddenly, the senpai bows his head, yelling, "Will you go on a date with me?" They're all stunned. _'A confession?!'_ Understanding the situation, Hoshitani sighs, "I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings. I like someone else." The senpai gets depressed, "I understand." Smiling, Hoshitani says, "But don't worry. You'll find someone to date eventually, so don't give up, ne?" The senpai nods in thanks, then leaves. They quietly sneak away from the door before Hoshitani notices them.

Later, they're all gathered in a Nayuki's and Hoshitani's room. Tsukigami explains that they saw what happened during lunch. Blinking, Hoshitani says, "I see." "What kind of reaction is that, your boor?" "Well, it can't be helped, can it?" Hoshitani answers like it's obvious.

Tengenji sighs in defeat. Tsukigami asks, "So...about who you like..." Hoshitani flushes slightly, "Don't get me wrong. I love you guys. You're my **friends** , but... I do have someone I **really** like. I won't tell though. It's a secret." Kuga raises an eyebrow, "It's Otori-senpai isn't it?" Hoshitani full out blushes and stutters, "Wha-what makes you say that? It's not Otori-senpai! Really!" _'How did he know?!'_ They all aren't convinced one bit, but decide to keep it to themselves and humor him. Then, they all go to bed, wishing him luck.

The next day, during lunch, Otori came up to the roof, Hoshitani waiting for him nervously. Once Otori was in front of him, Hoshitani asks, "W-Will you go on a date with me?" Dumbfounded, Otori stares at him, Hoshitani clenching his fists together, eyes closed as he waits for a response.

* * *

And, I can't decide on a good response! Plz help me out! Choose either A. Let him down easy, B. Accept the date, or C. Run away. Again.


	2. The Answer

"Hoshitani..." Otori smiles fondly at him, "Yes." Hoshitani opens his eyes, sulking, "I understand. You don't want to-..." His eyes widened in surprise, "Eh? Did you just say **yes**?" Otori nods, "I did." Hoshitani trembles in excitement, then throws his arms in the air, "Yay!" Otori smiles at him, "Then, I'll meet you after practice," then leaves. Hoshitani smiles back, "Yeah. I'll see you then!" _'I can't believe it! I have a date with Otori-senpai! Now...where to go for a first date?'_ Hoshitani thinks to himself as he leaves the rooftop.

After practice, Hoshitani meets up with Otori. They go to a small cafe together, spending a few hours talking, eating snacks, and just plain getting closer to each other. Later, they walk home together, holding hands. "Ne, did you have fun, senpai?" Hoshitani asks. "Yeah. You?" Otori asks back. "Yeah!" Hoshitani replies. Then... "Meow!" Hoshitani freezes up, looking startled. Otori, confused, looks at what Hoshitani's looking at, "Ah. A cat."

A black cat is right in front of them, meowing. Hoshitani immediately runs behind Otori, hanging onto his jacket. Sighing, Otori walks forward, dragging Hoshitani with him, the cat crossing their path. Still hanging onto the jacket, Hoshitani asks, "Are we gonna have bad luck now?" Otori thinks for a second before answering, "Maybe." Hoshitani's eyes widened in fear. _'He's so cute when he's scared.'_ Chuckling, Otori says, "It's OK. I doubt it'll do much. And... are you going to let go anytime soon?" Hoshitani flinches, then lets go of his jacket, "I'm sorry." Otori smiles, "It's OK."

The continue to walk home without any further problems. Before they go to their rooms for the night, "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time!" Hoshitani smiles. "Me too. Maybe...we can do this again?" Otori responds, smiling too. "Really?" Hoshitani asks, stars in his eyes. Otori nods. "I'd love to!" Hoshitani answers happily. They both smile at each other, then Otori kisses him briefly on the lips, Hoshitani responding to it clumsily. Once they break apart, blushing, they say, "Goodnight," at the same time, then head off to bed.

Once in bed, after Nayuki was asleep, Hoshitani puts a pillow into his face, then rolls around. _'Mou! That was my first kiss!'_ Then, he stops rolling, blushing a bit. _'Still...it was a great first kiss. It felt **right**. With Otori-senpai...Mou!'_ Then, he puts the pillow behind his head. _'I still have practice tomorrow. I need some sleep.'_ He falls asleep, dreaming about the kissing Otori again.

One the other side, Otori was still awake. _'I can't believe I agreed to the first date, let alone a second. Still...he is cute when he's scared. Wait a minute... Did I just take his **first kiss**?!'_ He sighs, _'I have to apologize for that tomorrow.'_ He shakes his head, _'What is **wrong** with me?'_ He sighs again, _'Still...that kiss felt **good** , and his smile is simply **brilliant**. I **don't** want to tarnish him. I... want to make him **happy**.'_ Otori dozes off, dreaming about a cat, and comforting a scared Hoshitani by kissing him.

The next day, Hoshitani and Otori were both very cheerful, more so than normal. Team Otori noticed it immediately. During practice, Nayuki asks, "Are you two dating now?" Hoshitani and Otori blink, then say, "Yes," at the same time. "Good for you, then," Nayuki says. Kuga nods in agreement while Tsukigami and Tengenji smile, happy for them.

After practice, on the rooftop, Hoshitani and Otori have a chat. "Um...about last night..." Hoshitani tries to say nervously. "Yeah...was that your first kiss?" Otori asks, just as nervous. Hoshitani nods, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. I took that without your permission," Otori says. Hoshitani shakes his head, "It's OK. I... don't mind as long as it's you." Otori's eyes widened in shock before laughing. "Is that so?...Then, can I steal your second?" Hoshitani blushes, then nods. Smiling, Otori kisses him again, Hoshitani responding just as clumsily as last night.

Omake:

"Ne, did you have any weird dreams last night?" Hoshitani asks. "Actually...I might have. What did you dream about?" Otori replies. Hoshitani blushes then says in a small voice, "A-about kissing you again." Smiling Otori asks, "Really?" Hoshitani nods. "I dreamt about you being scared by a cat, and comforting you by kissing you," Otori smiles. Hoshitani blushes again, even brighter this time, then runs off.

With a crash, Hoshitani falls down the stairs. Otori followed him once he heard the crash. Groaning, Hoshitani gets up with a few bumps and bruises. "Are you OK?" Otori asks, concerned. "Yeah...was that the black cat's bad luck just now?" Hoshitani replies. Otori says as he takes him to the nurse's office, "I think you're right." From that day forward, they both keep four-leafed clovers on them to prevent bad luck.


End file.
